Brother In Law
by PipinPapo
Summary: : Yesung tidak tahu, kehidupan bersama keluarga kecilnya akan terusik begitu adik dari isterinya datang dan mengubah semuanya dalam sudut pandangnya. Tidak ada yang tahu…apa kecacatan yang sudah namja itu torehkan kepadanya. Bahkan semuanya harus ia tahan demi keutuhan hidupnya selama delapan tahun membina bahtera rumah tangga. KYUSUNG, YeVic…fic percobaan
1. Chapter 1

BROTHER IN LAW

Chapter 1

Langit malam beradu dengan bulan purnama yang remang. Bias cahayanya masuk kedalam celah kecil ventilasi udara dalam sebuah kamar medium yang gelap. Angin musim gugur membelai gorden yang melambai-lambai. Sunyi senyap dan hanya ada suara dengkuran halus dari sesosok mahluk mungil yang menggulung dirinya dibalik tebalnya fabric wol.

Kesenyapan itu tidak berlangsung lama, saat cahaya dari ruang tamu mengintip tipis dari balik pintu dengan celah yang perlahan terbuka. Suara decitan daun pintu bergesekan halus dengan lantai, begitu pelan hingga sosok yang entah siapa itu menutupnya kembali. Siluetnya yang jangkung tercetak jelas bagai bayangan malam, diiringi sebuah derit pelan bagai pintu yang terkunci, dalam hal ini dikunci.

Siluetnya berjalan pelan mendekati ranjang, tanpa sedikitpun menimbulkan suara nyaring dari langkah kaki yang berjinjit. Terus mendekat hingga sosoknya mendapati sebuah gundukan besar yang mengundak tertutupi selimut. Entah cahaya dari mana yang bisa membuat seringai menyeramkan itu dapat timbul dari gulitanya kamar.

Disibakannya kain pengganggu itu hingga sesosok namja berwajah damai nampak tidak terusik sama sekali. Sesekali mendengkur pelan.

"Hyung…" Suara bass rendah itu merangkak sepanjang ruangan. Sosok jangkung itu membawa dirinya keatas ranjang, hingga kini memposisikan dirinya tepat diatas namja yang tertidur pulas.

Tanpa basa basi sosok yang masih tidak dapat dikenali itu membawa bibir tebalnya untuk mengecap manisnya bibir dibawahnya. Menempel saja tidak memberikan efek apapun, dengan berani ia mulai melumatnya nafsu…melahap menda kenyal dengan rona kemerahan itu tanpa ragu. Hingga sebuah erangan pelan mengintip diantara aktifitas janggal itu.

"Ughhh.." Namja dengan bibir dikunci rapat itu mengerang halus, merasa tidak nyaman karena bibirnya terasa berat entah kenapa. Tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata, tangan itu meraba-raba meja kecil dipinggiran ranjang dan menarik tombol lampu.

Ruangan terang benderang tiba-tiba, menampakkan sosok jangkung seorang namja yang tengah sibuk melumat bibir seseorang.

"Enghhh…" Kedua manik onyx itu terbuka dengan berat, ia baru tidur beberapa jam dan masih sangat mengantuk jika saja sebuah benda kenyal aneh yang janggal itu menekan-nekan bibirnya dan begitu mengganggu.

"KYYHHHH!" Jeritan tidak sempurna itu membahana, tubuhnya berontak dengan spontan saat melihat seorang wajah namja yang dikenal betul sebagai adik iparnya itu tiba-tiba saja muncul saat ia sadar. Sayangnya pemberontakan itu sia-sia begitu sadar bahwa tubuhnya dihimpit begitu erat, teriakannya hanya mempu berbuah menjadi desahan yang menggelikan ditelinganya.

Setelah beberapa menit merasakan ciuman sepihak itu akhirnya namja dengan surai brunette ikal tersebut mengakhiri sesi pemaksaannya. "Apahh…yangh…kau…lakukan!" Sibuk dengan nafasnya, namja yang diketahui beranama Yesung itu langsung memaki si namja jangkung tanpa aba-aba.

"Ssttt…pelankan suaramu Hyung. Jika tidak kau bisa membuat Noona dan anakmu terbangun. Kau tidak mau jika mereka tiba-tiba datang lalu melihat kita dalam kondisi seperti ini bukan?" Suara bassnya mendesis.

Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa adik iparnya bisa dikamarnya…terlebih melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan! Yesung terdiam dengan seribu pertanyaan yang janggal. Kulit putihnya meremang saking takutnya, bagaimana tidak. Semuanya terasa begitu menakutkan disaat yang sama, terlebih saat ia tahu apa yang sudah terjadi saat ini. Kenapa adik iparnya melakukan hal seperti itu?

Namun semuanya buyar saat sesuatu yang basah terasa menggeliat dibalik lehernya, Kyuhyun menjilati leher putih milik kakak iparnya dengan tidak sabar, mengecupnya lalu menghisapnya bagai vampire kelaparan. Yesung melenguh dalam ketakutannya. Semuanya tidak begitu cepat ia cerna.

"Kyuh-Kyuhyun! Hentikan…jebal, ugh…apa yang terjadi padamu!" Entah kenapa rasanya sulit sekali mrangkai kata. Yesung yang masih mempertahankan kewarasan dan menuntut jawaban dari Kyuhyun mencoba menghentikan kegiatan gila mereka. Namun semua lebih sulit lagi, begitu tangan yang diyakini sebagai jari-jari Kyuhyun terasa menggerayangi dada dan perutnya. Menyibakkan kaosnya lalu masuk kedalam sana.

"Kau tahu Hyungie~" Bisikan setan itu mendesis membelai telinga Yesung dengan nafas panas dan lidah basah. "Sejak pertama kali melihatmu…kau sudah membuatku tertarik. Bagaimana bisa Noonaku menikahi namja semanis dirimu? Menyesal rasanya aku tidak datang ke pesta pernikahanmu delapan tahun lalu, jika saja aku mengenalmu lebih awal dari Noonaku…mungkin saja kau menjadi milikku. Ughh kenapa baumu manis sekali, Hyungiee…" Desahnya frustasi seraya menjilati ceruk leher itu seolah tidak ada hari esok.

Yesung membeku dalam keterkejutannya. Bagaimana mungkin namja brengsek didepannya adalah  
Cho Kyuhyun, iparnya yang pendiam dan terlihat begitu angkuh. Namun ia tidak dapat berfikir lebih jauh, tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih berguna seperti...menyingkirkan namja itu dari atasnya barangkali?

Tangan kecilnya mendorong-dorong kuat. Tapi sensasi yang entah datang darimana itu membuat perutnya terasa jungkir balik. Melemahkan syaraf serta sendi-sendi tubuhnya yang tremor.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau melakukan ini, tapi Hyung mohon berhentilah…jika kau tidak suka—Ahh apa yang kau lakukanhhh.." Maniknya tak kuasa membulat. Rasanya janggal ketika sesuatu terasa mencubiti nipplenya dari balik kaosnya. Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu cepat hingga kini bagian atas tubuhnya tidak tertutupi apapun. Menampakkan lapisan kulit susu yang meremang dan terlihat menggoda. Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya berat…ternyata iparnya yang manis ini lebih indah lagi didalamnya.

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi ia melahap salah satu nipple kemerahan itu dengan antrusias. Membuat Yesung membeliak kaget. "Ah~ Apa—hentikan Cho Kyuhyun…jebal, aku tidak mau." Sekuat tenaga namja manis itu menendang-nendang kakinya agar Kyuhyun meu berhenti, ataupun menjambaki rambut brunette itu entah sebagai bentuk pemberontakan atau pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang tidak begitu saja ia sadari. Namun semakin ia berusaha maka sebuah tamparan keras memberinya sebuah kenyataan bahwa semuanya sia-sia belaka.

Desahan-desahan itu menjadi lullaby yang memabukkan. Yesung yang sudah kehilangan akalnya hanya bisa menjerit dan mendesah seraya meremas-remas fabric sprei yang sudah kusut. Sementara Kyuhyun melenguh dan menghajar hole milik iparnya itu semakin ganas saat orgasmenya mencapai ujung ternikmatnya. Sudah ketiga kalinya ia klimaks didalam tubuh sang ipar. Hingga kini nampak Yesung terlalu lelah hingga terlelap meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sangat puas sudah melampiaskan hasratnya sejak pertama kali kedatangannya kerumah ini. Tidak peduli Yesung siapa…suami Noonanya sekalipun ia tidak peduli. Yang pasti sekarang…Kim Yesung, iparnya sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Hyungie…aku tahu kau belum tidur. Satu hal harus kau tahu, kau tidak boleh memberitahu siapapun tentang ini, jika tidak…aku akan menculikmu ke tempat yang jauh dan memperkosamu setiap hari. Arraseo~" Kyuhyun mencium bibir bengkak itu sekilat sebelum akhirnya pergi karena sudah mendapat apa yang ia mau. Dalam hati ia tertawa mengejek, meski Yesung tidak memberi tahu orang lainpun…toh ia akan tetap memperkosa Yesung setiap hari.

Suara derit pintu yang tertutup membuat Yesung terperanjat. Lalu menangis tanpa suara sejadi-jadinya. Tidak mungkin…tidak mungkin ini semua terjadi padanya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa…

"Mianhae Victoria…aku—aku…" Yesung tidak sanggup lagi. Ia melipat tubuh yang lengket dan penuh bercak merah dimana-mana, memeluk kedua lututnya dengan erat. Air mata yang menggenang disudut maniknya kembali mengaliri kedua pipinya saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lengket merembes keluar dari bagian selatan tubuhnya. Itu saja sudah menjadi bukti bahwa yang terjadi tadi malam bukanlah mimpi.

TBC

Or DELETE?

Fic percobaan, saya kangen nulis FF soalnya. Ditunggu responnya. R N R please? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

.

Pagi kembali menyapa. Yesung terbangun karena mimpi buruk lalu mendapati kenyataan yang ternyata jauh lebih buruk. Rasa ngilu yang memenuhi kepalanya tidak membuatnya melupakan kejadian mengerikan yang tadi malam sudah merenggut apa yang ia coba pertahankan. Terlalu bodoh jika ia berharap apa yang terjadi kemarin malam hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk…dan hanya sebuah khayalan konyol yang akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Perasaan takut itu kembali membawa aura mengerikan yang menjalar sepanjang kurva tubuhnya. Tidak…tidak mungkin.

"Arghhhh!" Ia menjambaki rambut kusutnya begitu tahu betapa menyedihkannya ia. Tidak menemukan hal lain dari dirinya yang sekarang selain daripada kebencian, ketakutan dan rasa penyesalan. Demi apapun…ia ingin mati saja jika bisa.

Apa yang lebih menyedihkan selain dari pada diperkosa oleh adik ipar yang sudah kau anggap adik kandungmu sendiri? Apa hal yang lebih buruk dari seorang kakak ipar menyedihkan yang bahkan tidak dapat melawan saat adik iparnya memperkosanya malam-malam? Tidak ada! Ia bodoh…ia hina. Ia kotor!

Ia seorang ayah, kepala keluarga dan juga seorang suami. Tapi sekarang…

Ia merasa tidak jauh lebih baik dari pelacur!

"Sial…sial. Jauhkan ingatan sialan itu dari kepalaku!" Jeritnya parau, sebuah keajaiban bahwa ia masih bisa mengeluarkan sepatah suaranya setelah seluruh suaranya ia habiskan untuk jeritan dan desahan itu. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat harga dirinya jatuh sehancur-hancurnya. Seraya mendesis agar kelebatan-kelebatan adegan panas itu tidak kembali ia ingat…namun praktek lebih sulit dari teori. Semuanya tidak begitu saja dapat ia lupakan.

Matanya terasa berat, pasti bengkak akibat dari menghabiskan setengah jam lebih untuk menangisi kemalangan nasibnya. Bibirnya juga sakit dan sama bengkaknya…lalu, tanda ini? Yesung terperanjat mencoba bangkit dari ranjang. Dan…shit! Ia ambruk begitu merasakan pinggang dan sesuatu dibawah sana berkedut nyeri. Ingin rasanya ia menangis lalu masuk kedalam karung untuk menutupi tubuhnya jika bisa.

"Lihat apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku." Rintihnya seraya mencoba bangkit. Percuma ia terus meratapi nasib sementara kenyataan tengah berada didepan hidungnya. Ia harus bangkit dan mebereskan 'kekacauan' yang Kyuhyun buat. Tidak mungkin ia akan membiarkan Victoria masuk lalu melihat betapa barantakannya ranjang suaminya dan…mendapati beberapa cairan lengket yang mengotori sprei. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi, harga dirinya tidak boleh dipermalukan seperti itu…tapi apa mungkin ia masih punya harga diri? Setelah adik iparnya merenggut semuanya semalam? SHIT! HOLLY SHIT!

"Banyak sekali…" Ringisnya saat memperhatikan tubuhnya dicermin. Mengerikan, pikirnya. Tanda kemerahan itu memenuhi tubuhnya terutama bagian dada dan…selangkangan.

Tapi entah sebuah keberuntungan atau Kyuhyun sengaja melakukannya, tapi namja sialan itu tidak meninggalkan satu pun jejak ditempat yang mudah dilihat orang lain…buktinya lehernya tidak ditinggali apapun, tapi tengkuk bagian dalam terlihat mengerikan. "Kau tahu dengan betul cara menutupi kebejadanmu, CHO!" Ringisnya lagi.

Tapi daripada itu…harusnya ia memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya saat menemui isterinya lagi setelah harga dirinya mati?

"Lihat saja, kau akan membayar semuanya…brengsek! Aku membencimu." Dan mulai detik ini ia bersumpah…tidak akan ada lagi kakak ipar yang menyayangi adiknya, Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

Suara dentingan sumpit menjadi irama teratur yang membisiki suasan hening diantara acara sarapan mereka. Yesung memilih berkutat dengan bayang-bayang kejadian semalam yang entah kenapa sulit sekali dihilangkan. Semakin ia mencoba untuk tidak mengungkitnya maka semakin sering sekelebat scene panas itu muncul begitu saja. Ditambah keberadaan Kyuhyun dengan aura negativenya yang seolah membuat Yesung membeku antara rasa malu yang tidak dapat diungkapkan. Ia menunduk...menyembunyikan amarahnya.

Yeoja cantik yang sudah bersetelan rapih itu bangkit tanpa banyak bicara.

"Aku sudah selesai, kajja Hae…umma tidak mau kamu terlambat." Setelah Donghae bergegas menyiapkan tas sekolahnya, Victoria melirik kedua namja tercintanya sejenak. "Dan…Chagi, Aku—aku harus mengikuti schedule Artisku satu minggu ini, jadi…sampai jumpa minggu depan. Aku berjanji akan sering menghubungimu…" Yeoja itu tidak mampu menyembunyika gurat rasa bersalahnya. Namun Yesung yang pasti sudah biasa menelan pil pahit itu kembali tersenyum cerah.

"Gwaenchana Chagi…" Senyuman palsu itu tercetak dibalik lukanya.

"Ne, mianhae…" Vcitoria nampak sedih. "Tapi aku akan sering menghubungimu, seperti sebelumnya."

"Aku tahu, seperti sebelumnya…ya." Tukas Yesung seolah mengerti.

Yeoja itu menghapus raut wajah sedihnya, lalu bertingkah seceria mungkin. " Aish…kenapa jadi serius begini atmosfernya, aku jadi tidak nyaman. Yang pasti kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu selama aku tidak ada, kenapa kau jadi semakin kurus sih itu artinya kau juga harus banyak makan, Chagi. Karena sekarang ada Kyuhyun jadi kau tidak akan terlalu bosan, jika ingin kau tinggal menyuruh-nyuruh dia saja…ne." Candanya.

"Kau ini, sudahlah…kau pasti terlambat jika terus mengoceh padaku." Sejenak, namja sipit itu melirik sekilas iparnya yang terlihat tenang. Pandai sekali menyembunyikan wataknya, batin Yesung.

"Aku kan perhatian, kau sendiri kan juga cerewet sama sepertiku. Baiklah, tunggu aku seminggu lagi Chagi. Donghae-ah…kajja." Donghae nampak berlarian menenteng tas sekolahnya.

"Appa aku berangkat…" Namja mungil yang tampan itu mencium pipi Yesung dengan gemas.

"Ne, belajar yang rajin. Mianhae Appa tidak bisa mengantarmu…Appa sedang tidak enak badan." Donghae mangangguk tanda mengerti, seraya menggandeng tangan ibunya erat. Andai saja bocah itu tahu apa yang yang sudah membuat ayahnya 'tidak enak badan'. Lalu dengan tingkah polah alami sebagai anak kecil ia berlari kecil memasuki sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah terparkir didepan rumah.

Victoria yang sudah menenteng kopernya kembali menatap Yesung. Dengan gerakan cepat ia mencium kilat bibir tipis milik suaminya seraya menggerek benda besar itu tersehok.

Beberapa menit berselang, senyuman itu luntur sempurna.

Yesung menghela nafasnya berat. Sudah berkali-kali ia menelan kekecewaannya bulat-bulat, mendapati sang isteri ternyata lebih terobsesi dengan pekerjaannya ketimbang memberikan kebahagiaan untuknya…hei ia tidak meminta banyak, hanya saja cukup memberinya kasih sayang dan membuatnya merasa bahwa ia adalah suami paling beruntung di dunia...apa itu berlebihan? Sembari berfikir kemirisan hidupnya, ia baru ingat jika saat ini tengah menghirup atmosfer yang sama dengan orang 'itu'. Cho Kyuhyun dengan aksen khasnya tidak menunjukkan gesture mencolok.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda namja itu akan meminta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Bersikap apatis seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi malam tadi. Yesung yang merasa sedikit gemetar langsung bangkit untuk segera meninggalkan atmosfer mengerikan ini.

Namun sebuah cengkramat kuat pada pergelangan tangannya membuat namja Kim itu tersentak. Itu reflex sebenarnya.

"Mau pergi kemana...Hyungie." Panggilan itu, Yesung mengutuk Kyuhyun dalam hati.

PLAK

"Cih, masih berani kau mengajakku bicara? Kukira kau akan memikirkan baik-baik tindakan gegabahmu…tapi ternyata kau yang ini memang sama saja dengan kau yang tadi malam." Setelah menepis tangan besar itu dengan tanpa kelembutan sama sekali, Yesung dengan emosi yang meluap-luap itu menusuk dingin amber milik iparnya.

"Oh mengenai itu. Haruskah aku meminta maaf atas tindakan kurang ajarku yang sudah memperkosamu?" Seringai tipis itu semakin menambah kuadrat kebenciannya. Apa-apaan itu? Tentu saja Kyuhyun harusnya meminta maaf lalu menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan! Bukan hanya memandanginya seolah terhibur dengan kemarahan kakak iparnya.

"Kau…" Geramnya. " Harusnya kau berfikir seperti orang dewasa! Brengsek! Dan bukannya malah melakukan hal menjijikkan itu kepada orang yang harusnya kau hormati sebagai iparmu. Apa kau tahu betapa aku bahkan memandang rendah diriku yang sekarang? Kau menghancurkan harga diriku sebagai seorang pria dan suami dari kakakmu. Tapi…aku sama sekali tidak meminta permohonan maafmu! Karena jelas aku tidak akan pernah mau menerimanya. Hanya saja kau harus sadar…jika aku ini kakak iparmu dan bukannya pelacur yang bisa kau tiduri sesuka hatimu! Kuharap kau memikirkan baik-baik ucapanku, karena jika kau berani menyentuhku sehelai rambut lagi, aku tidak menjamin dapat menjadi Hyung lagi untukmu." Ancamnya.

Hatinya panas begitu mengingat ancaman yang adik iparnya berikan sewaktu ia nyaris pingsan.

"Hanya itu?...Kupikir kau akan menamparku lalu memukulku atau mencaciku dengan sumpah serapahmu. Kata-katamu sama sekali tidak membuatku takut, karena aku tahu betul dirimu lebih baik dari noonaku sekalipun, kau tidak akan berani membuka mulut didepan noonaku sekalipun kau ingin…karena kau tidak akan mampu kehilangan segalanya bukan? Hyungie, kau juga harus tahu Jika aku adalah seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang akan mendapatkan apapun yang aku mau. Bagiku…mendapatkanmu adalah mutlak. Kau tidak bisa menolakku meski kau menangis dibawah hidungku sekalipun." Tangan kokoh itu merayap lalu membelai wajah mulus sang ipar. Sentuhan jemari dinginnya mampu membuat kulit putih itu meremang, Kyuhyun hanya tidak tahu…atau mungkin sangat tahu jika saat ini iparnya tengah mati-matian untuk tidak memukulinya sambil berteriak histeris.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku…"

Lagi-lagi namja matang bermarga Kim itu menjauhkan penjarian Kyuhyun dari tubuhnya. Merasa jijik dengan tangan yang sama yang sudah menodainya

"Cih, kau hanya membuang waktuku jika mengira aku akan takut. Bajingan, kenapa tidak kau cari pelacur murahan diluar sana …untuk melampiaskan nafsu bejadmu., akan ada banyak sekali namja yang mau disetubuhi olehmu entah itu sukarela ataupun dibayar. Jadi berhenti berfikir menjijikkan untuk kembali menyentuhku, astaga…lihat, kau baru saja membuatku berkata kotor. Brengsek!" Makinya.

"Jika aku mau, aku bisa meniduri mereka. Namun…kau pasti mengerti kenapa aku harus mengendap-endap masuk kedalam kamarmu dimalam hari lalu…memperkosamu." Urat tangan namja berjarak empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu menegang. "Itu karena aku menginginkanmu, jadi berhenti bersikap munafik Hyung. Aku tahu kau diam-diam merasa kesepian setiap noonaku lebih memilih pekerjaannya ketimbang bersamamu. Akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau memiliki 'teman'mu sendiri bukan?" Ujung bibir itu melengkung melihat iparnya tercenung.

"…"

"Hyung, aku tidak memintamu untuk meninggalkan Noonaku ataupun anakmu itu. Aku hanya ingin kita…menjalin sesuatu yang istimewa dibelakang noonaku, kau tahu…" Ambernya yang dingin menatap sang ipar tanpa rasa hormat sedikitpun. Ia bukannya kurang ajar…ia tidak pernah merasa ingin menyakiti noonanya yang sangat ia sayangi. Hanya saja…ia ingin menikmati seorang Kim Yesung untuk dirinya sendiri, dan ia menjamin tidak akan ada yang tahu selain ia, iparnya dan Tuhan. Mungkinkah Victoria akan mengutuk adik semata wayangnya itu?

PLAK. Kali ini amarah yang berpusat pada kepalan tangannya mendarat mulus menghantam pipi sang ipar.

"Kurang ajar! Kau ipar kurang ajar dan tidak tahu diri! Berani-beraninya kau menghianati kakakmu sendiri dan bermaksud membawaku untuk menyakiti isteriku! SHIT! Kau pasti sudah kehilangan akalmu!" Cercanya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan amarah dan rasa benci yang menyelimuti. Bagaimana bisa ada orang seperti itu didunia ini? Seorang adik yang bahkan tidak peduli dengan perasaan saudaranya sendiri.

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang lebam."Cih, jangan munafik Kim Yesung. Kau pikir hanya aku yang menikmati semuanya? Kau juga menghianati noonaku dengan tidak kuasa menolakku kemarin, kau bahkan mendesah dan mengerang dibawahku. Dan kau sebut itu bukan menghianati isterimu…ckckck kau naif kakak ipar." Sudut bibir tebal itu tertarik mendapati pandangan cengang iparnya. Lihat saja hingga namja manis itu tahu jika bukan hanya ia yang menikmati permainannya semalam. Wajah nyalang penuh amarah iparnya itu tidak akan lagi bisa menutupi bayangan akan ekspresi kenikmatan yang kemarin malam ia lihat.

"Apa kau bilang? Aku? Jangan bercanda…dan jangan pernah berfikir aku menikmati apapun perlakuanmu semalam! Aku menikmatinya? Berfikirlah yang waras!"

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyangkalnya. Padahal aku yang tahu apa saja umpatan kotormu saat aku menidurimu,…tapi daripada itu, harusnya kita berfikir bagaimana cara untuk mengisi waktu luang kita selama satu minggu ini bukan, kakak ipar…" Matanya berkedip mesum. Membuat sang kakak ipar kembali dibuat menganga.

"BRENGSEK! Jangan harap aku akan melakukannya lagi! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuhku lagi! IPAR!" Sentaknya penuh emosi dan rasa tidak percaya. Ia ingin pergi…pergi kemana saja asal tidak pernah bertemu adik ipar terkutuk semacam Cho Kyuhyun. Ia bahkan masih merasa ini hanyalah mimpi atau semacam delusi semata…bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang ia kenal sangat menyayangi keluarganya ternyata tidak lebih dari seorang iblis yang mengerikan. Iblis yang bersembunyi dibalik wajah aristocrat itu.

"Begitukah? Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa menolakku setelah melihat ini…Hyungie."

Obsidian itu membola sempurna.

.

.

Ia tidak bisa percaya. Seandainya saja ia tidak menyayangi keluarga kecilnya yang sudah ia pertahankan selama delapan tahun, ia tidak akan pernah mau menyetujui apapun yang dikatakan iparnya. Ia tentu ingin menolak mentah-mentah…tapi ternyata Cho Kyuhyun memang secerdas yang orang-orang-bahkan Victoria- katakan. Namja brunette itu sudah menyiampan kartu skak untuk membungkamnya. Namja itu diam-diam sudah mengambil beberapa gambar saat mereka melakukan hubungan badan, jika saja ia bisa…ia ingin kembali pada saat semuanya belum terjadi. Atau mungkin Tuhan bisa memberinya kesempatan saat ia bisa melawan Kyuhyun saat itu.

Tapi semua tetap tersedak diantara kata 'andaikan'. Semua sudah terlambat…ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia terlalu menyayangi Victoria dan tidak mau jika sampai yeoja cantik itu sampai tahu…jika suaminya sudah melakukan hubungan gila dengan adiknya. Ia juga punya Donghae, ia bisa saja kehilangan kedua orang itu jika Victoria menggugat cerainya dan menuntut hak asuh atas Kim Donghae. Tidak, ia tidak akan pernah bisa!

Bukankah ini sederhana? Ia hanya perlu mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya bahwa adik iparnya yang telah melakukan pemerkosaan. Namun memangnya ia tidak berfikir sampai kesana? Tentu saja ya, tapi…ia tidak bisa mengambil resiko jika saja Victoria tidak percaya kepadanya…mengingat ia bahkan tertipu dengan pribadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi…meskipun memang Victoria percaya kepadanya, bisa saja yeoja itu akan tetap menceraikannya. Tidak…tidak…

"Kenapa…kenapa harus aku? Kenapa harus aku…dan kenapa itu harus kau?" Lirihnya pelan. Langkah kecilnya mundur semakin cepat saat sang ipar menutup pintu kamar dengan antusias seraya menguncinya rapat-rapat. Tenggorokannya terasa berat.

"Stt…gwaenchana Hyung, jangan takut…aku berjanji tidak akan bermain kasar." Ujarnya lembut yang hanya bisa menambah kadar ketakutan iparnya. Seringai khas yang terpatri diatas bibir evil itu menjadi bayangan mengerikan bagi sang korban. Kim Yesung…namja itu menatap sang ipar penuh dengan rasa yang bercampur aduk, rasa jijik kembali menggeluti sel tubuhnya saat tatapan elang itu kembali menghipnotisnya sama seperti apa yang kemarin malam ia dapatkan.

Ia terus bergumam lirih saat tidak tahu jika sang ipar ternyata sudah berada tepat didepan hidungnya. Dan Yesung yang diujung tembok kamarnya. Ia belum sepenuhnya sadar saat tiba-tiba bibir tebal itu sudah memagutnya antusias. Dengan nafsu yang meggebu-gebu, penjarian Kyuhyun menekan tengkuk sang ipar yang sama sekali tidak membalas perlakuannya, sementara yang satu lagi merayap turun menuju bokongnya hingga meremas salah satu benda sintal tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali merasa menang saat Yesung menjengit dan tidak sengaja membuka mulutnya.

Lidah pria ahli itu mengobrak-abrik mulut kakak iparnya dengan lidah yang bergelut didalam sana. Yesung merasakan tangan besar itu meremas pantatnya tanpa kelembutan, lalu telunjuknya mengusap-usap belahan pantatanya dan menggesek kumpulan otot mungil yang mengerut dibawah sana. Ia merasa jijik…ia ingin lari, tapi ia tahu betul jika ia bisa kehilangan apa yang ia cintai jika ia melakukan hal gegabah.

"Emhh…" Saat Yesung mati-matian menahan tenggorokannya untuk bersuara, saat itu juga ia merasa bahwa sensasi menyengat itu tidak bisa ia kendalikan begitu saja. Ia kembali mengerang saat merasakan kulit dari bagian paling padatnya ditampar beberapa kali dengan tangan sang ipar yang menelusup didalam celananya. Rahangnya mengeras berikut dengan kontraksi otot yang tegang berlebihan.

"Hyungie…baby Hyungie…it's damn good." Nafas panas Kyuhyun memenuhi telinganya, lidah basah itu menjilati bagian terlunak daun telinganya hingga sang ipar tak kuasa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mendesah. Sial! Kyuhyun sangat ahli dalam seperti ini. Pasti sudah banyak namja maupun yeoja yang ia setubuhi. Dan ia salah satu dari mereka, bukankah itu buruk?

Bibir itu turun menuju leher putihnya…meinggalkan beberapa jejak panas yang memerah lalu kembali turun. Tangannya yang sudah puas meremas-remas bagian pantatanya kini beralih menuju dada datar sang ipar, seraya menyibakkan kaos putih polos yang terlalu longgar untuk tubuh kecil sang ipar. Kepala brunette itu masuk kedalam kaos Yesung lalu menjilati sesuatu didalam sana hingga membuat Yesung kembali menahan luapan hasrat yang terasa mengaduk-aduk perutnya.

"Ahh…shit! Apa…apa yang kau lakukan disana!" Yesung kembali mengeluarkan vocal yang entah kenapa terdengar begitu penuh friksi hasrat. Kabut nafsu sudah nyaris menguasai inderanya. Kyuhyun menghisap lapar kedua nipplenya didalam sana dengan kedua tangan yang kembali menjamah patatnya, Yesung yang sudah kehilangan bobot tubuhnya langsung merosot jatuh dengan kedua tangan yang meremas-remas kepala Kyuhyun diluar pakaiannya. Dinginnya lantai tidak lagi membuatnya terganggu. Sembari mendesah tidak tahu diri ia menekan kepala Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh nipplenya lebih intense. Ia merasa rendah, munafik…menolak mentah-mentah tawaran Cho Kyuhyun sementara reaksi tubuhnya terhadap sentuhan sang ipar justru malah terlihat kelaparan.

Ia merasa gila! Ia jelas membenci semua ini…namun sentuhan-sentuhan liar itu mampu membuatnya kacau seperti sekarang! Sialan kau dan kebejadanmu, Cho Kyuhyun!

"Aku akan keintinya saja Hyung, lihat…sesuatu dibawah sini sudah mengeras." Ia menyeringai begitu lekukan kurva yang ia jamah terasa tersentak. Mungkin saja iparnya yang jual mahal itu merasa harga dirinya terluka saat tubuh mungil itu merespon baik setiap sentuhannya. Kyuhyun membelai milik iparnya yang masih terbungkus celana pendek. Shit! Yesung mencaci-maki dirinya didalam hati. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu mudahnya takluk dan malah merasa terangsang dengan apa yang iparnya lakukan!

Tapi bukankah ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk kembali menyesal, tuan Kim? It's too late.

"Ahh…uhhh, Kyuhh..haah." Mulut kurang ajar! Yesung tidak bisa mengontrol apapun yang dikeluarkan bibirnya, saat lidah ahli Kyuhyun melakukan blowjob terbaiknya hingga membuat tubuh mungil sang ipar menggelinjang menahan nikmat. Yesung membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, menghaslkan jeritan dan desahan kecil yang berhasil lolos dari sela jarinya.

"Jangan tutup mulutmu!" Titah Kyuhyun yang sesegera mungkin menarik tangan sang ipar. Mulutnya kembali melahap milik iparnya yang tidak lebih besar dibanding dirinya, sedetik kemudian ia jadi bingung, bagaima bisa Noonanya puas dengan kejantanan sekecil ini? Selera Noonanya benar-benar extreme bukan? Ia menyeringai, bukankah ia tidak pernah salah…karena Yesung memang diciptakan untuk menerima dan bukannya menyerang.

Tuhan pasti mengutuknya. Memperkosa sang ipar dan sekarang…mengintimidasi sang ipar dengan sebuah ancaman? Cho Kyuhyun memang licik…tapi ia menyukai kelicikannya.

"A-aku…Kyuhyun..aku mau." Yesung terengah seperti menahan sesuatu, saat Kyuhyun sadar ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Sesuatu yang sudah ia yakini adalah sperma milik kakak iparnya. Saat itu juga ia merasa menang…ini saja sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa bukan hanya ia yang menikmati permainan saat ini. Kau memang naif, Kim Yesung.

'Telan kembali kata-katamu, ipar.' Ia menyeringai seraya menelan cairang milik iparnya. Pasti menyenangkan melihat wajah malu milik Kim Yesung yang memerah menahan amarah dan juga lemas setelah melakukan pelepasan.

Tanpa menunggu Yesung untuk mengambil nafas lemasnya, Kyuhnyun dengan tidak sabar mengangkat tubuh pendek sang ipar yang nampak tidak melawan. Sembari menahan sesuatu dibawah sana, ia langsung melemparkan tubuh sang ipar keatas ranjang dan menindihnya dengan bobot tubuhnya yang berat.

"Ugh…" Namja Kim itu mengerang lemah saat iparnya kembali menjamah bibirnya. Tidak sadar kedua tangan nakal itu tengah melucuti kedua atribut miliknya, setelah mempreteli atasannya kemudian Kyuhyun membuka celana sang ipar lalu melemparnya serampangan. Kini tubuh telanjang bulat milik Kim Yesung sudah terbaring lemah dibawah absolutismenya. Kyuhyun menatap heran sekaligus takjub dengan dada datar tanpa abs itu, lalu lengan putih tanpa bisep itu…apa namja dibawahnya benar-benar seorang pria? Atau Noonanya yang mempunyai selera seperti ini?

"Hyungie…" Lirihnya sensual. Kemudian menciumi kaki Yesung dengan memuja lalu merayap mengecupi betis hingga paha putih itu. Namun sebuah tangan mungil menghalangi kecupannya untuk menikmati daerah yang berkedut antusias didepan wajahnya.

"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan…" Decihnya kesal, lalu menepis tangan putih itu. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengangkat kedua paha mulus milik iparnya untuk ditumpu kepada punggungnya, lalu dengan tidak sabar segera menjilati single hole yang akan ia masuki untuk kedua kalinya.

"Uhhh..ahhh, sial…berhenti disana." Yesung yang wajahnya sudah sangat merah langsung ditatap tidak suka oleh sang adik ipar. Tentu saja ia menolak, rasanya malu sekali saat seseorang tengah menikmati area yang harusnya hanya ia yang menyentuhnya. Apa lagi jika orang tidak bertanggung jawab itu adalah iparmu, rasanya harga dirimu sudah menguap entah kemana.

"Jangan banyak bicara…yang penting mendesah saja untukku dan sebut namaku, Hyungie~"

"Tapi-hyaaa…" Jeritnya saat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menungging didepan Kyuhyun. Astaga, posisi ini sangat memalukan! Yesung menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah, ia benci…ia malu…tapi ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia sendiri memang menikmati semua ini. Apa ini salah? Apa ini akbiat dari Victoria yang jarang memberikan layanan biologis kepadanya? Ahhh ia tidak bisa berfikir jernih, karena akalnya sudah buntu dan logikanya sudah tertutupi kabut nafsu.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap pantat putih milik iparnya, lalu menciuminya dengan antusias. Setelahnya dapat Yesung rasakan gigitan kecil yang membuatnya kembali mengerang. Lalu sesuatu yang diyakini sebagai lidah milik iparnya terasa menjilati area analnya. "Ahhh…" Tanpa disadari ia mengangkat pinggulnya lebih tinggi akibat dari sensasi melemahkan syaraf itu.

"Aku akan mulai, Baby." Ia meremas fabric baby blue itu dengan erat, terlebih saat sesuatu yang besar dan panas yang tidak lain adalah kejantanan milik iparnya terasa menekan lubang analnya dibawah sana. Ia mendesis pelan. Rasanya aneh…namun sudah mempu membuat otot dibawah sana berkontraksi. Sesaat kemudian sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan terasa memalu kesadarannya, ia terhenyak saat merasakan desiran ketakutan yang memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Lemaskan ototmu Hyung, kau sengaja ya?" Decaknya.

"A-aku…" Ia meremat fabric dengan kasar.

"Cih, jangan bilang kau ingin aku untuk berhenti sekarang? Atau kau lebih senang jika aku menunjukkan foto kebersamaan kita yang panas itu kepada isterimu dan juga anakmu?" Sesaat kemudian Kyuhyun menyeringai dibalik ancamanya.

Yesung enggan menjawab, tapi ia mengendurkan reaksi otot analnya. Ia kembali menekan kepalanya kebantal saat kepala kejantanan iparnya terasa masuk semakin dalam lagi.

"Shhh Hyung, holemu…ahhh…" Tanpa ada kata perlahan-lahan, Kyuhyun dengan hasrat yang sudah berkedut dibawah sana langsung melesakkan kejantanannya dengan keras. Menghasilkan jeritan kesakitan dari sang ipar yang lubang analnya terasa diobrak-abrik paksa didalam sana. Rasa panas dan janggal membuat Yesung melenguh tidak nyaman, ini kedua kalinya ia dimasuki oleh benda dan orang yang sama. Rasanya seperti organ mereka berdua menyatu. Dan rasanya sama seperti saat pertama kali ia disentuh secara paksa, menyakitkan.

"T-tunggu…" Sanggahnya, mencoba menerima keberadaan gumpalan daging hidup yang berkedut itu.

Reaksinya berlebihan, saat Kyuhyun bergerak dengan ganas menumbukkan kejantannnya didalam sana. Panas, perih…Yesung merintih karena gesekan antara kulitnya dan kejantanan adik iparnya yang bisa saja membuat kulit pribadinya lecet.

"Ahhh…ahhh, pelan…pe..ahhh." Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan tempo cepat, membuat tubuh iparnya terlonjak-loncak. Tidak ada kata perlahan jika urusannya sudah adegan panas diranjang, itu pikir Kyuhyun. "Shh…ahhh…Hyung, your hole…ahhh so damn tight, ahhh…I swear to fuckin ur hole every day till now. Ahh ahhh…"

"AHH…" Ia terlonjak kaget saat kepala daging hidup itu menyentuh sesuatu dibawah sana. Sakit…namun sensasinya luar biasa. Setelahnya hanya kenikmatan yang memenuhi tiap sel tubuhnya.

"Ahh…ahhh Kyuh, aku…akan…membunuhmu…setelah ini, shit! Ahhh…" Racaunya.

Hingga semua sensasi panas itu melebur bersama teriknya matahari yang semaki tinggi. Saat dunianya terasa putih, Yesung terbangun dan mendapati tubuhnya tengah direngkuh dengan erat oleh sosok namja jangkung yang ia tahu betul siapa.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

Tuut…tuut…tuut

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk si—' Piip.

Yeoja itu mengerang frustasi. Lalu melemparkan smartphonenya dengan malas.

Tak lama kemudian tangan kekar milik seseorang yang duduk berhimpitan dengannya nampak merengkuh tubuh mungilnya.

"Ada apa baby?" Suara baritone rendah itu menginterupsi lamunannya.

"Gwaenchana…aku hanya sedikit kesal." Balasnya rendah.

"Biar kutebak, kau mencoba menghubungi suamimu itu? Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk melupakan dia disaat kita sedang berdua…aku tidak mau kemesraan kita terganggu. Terlebih kau menguhungi namja tidak berguna seperti dia." Nadanya terdengar merendahkan.

"Jangan bicara sesuatu yang buruk tentang dia, biar bagaimanapun dia itu masih suamiku…" Tangan mungil yeoja itu mencoba menahan wajah namja kekar itu saat mencoba mengendus leher jenjangnya.

"Huh, kuharap kalian cepat berpisah. Supaya aku lebih leluasa mengenalkanmu sebagai kekasihku didepan public. Orang-orang pasti akan mengagumi kecantikanmu baby, terlebih kau kekasih namja popular sepertiku hahaha."

"Ish…narsis." Cibirnya.

"Tapi kau mencintaiku kan…"

"…"

"Ya, aku mencintaimu…Siwon"

TBC

R n R

AAAAAAAA apa iniiiii?

Hahahaha maaf kalo lemonnya kurang hot. Cos ini nc full pertama saya. Dan terimakasih buat yang sudah merivew di chap kemarin…maaaf jika chap ini tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Apalah aku ini… #plak.


End file.
